Misery
by peppermints and cotton-candy
Summary: ONESHOT Timmy gets extremly depressed. a story from his POV. rated 'T' for teen angst and depression


Disclaimer: I own nothing….

Misery

I was told to tell everything in this book from where it began to where I am now. My psychologist says it'll help me. I think it's a total waste of my time, but by now I think I'll try anything.

When I was thirteen I lost my fairy godparents. I had had a good long run with 'em and had lots of adventures and things. I was old enough to stay at home alone and I no longer needed Vicky. Yet with my parents spending less and less time with me I guess the only thing I thought I could do was rebel.

High school was very much the same as elementary school. Only I had more teachers. The most memorable of them was my psychology teacher, Ms. Fenton…I'm getting ahead of myself.

In the three years between eighth and eleventh grade I sunk into a deep depression. I wasn't eating and I started to cut myself. My parents didn't worry, they were so carefree and ignorant of what was going on around them. I had a horrible experience in middle school. I lost my best friends in the transition. A. J. got accepted to some high up private middle school, and Chester was districted for a different middle school. I just seemed all alone after Cosmo and Wanda were sent away.

I guess it started in the sixth grade. I didn't know anyone at school…well as a friend I knew over half the sixth grade class. I was slowly digging my way into depression. The difference between when I was actually depressed and the sixth and seventh grade was that I had Cosmo and Wanda to help me. They were there for everything. They made me laugh and they gave me someone to confide in. Sixth grade was just insane. There were new students that I didn't know and the last people I wanted to see were in my school. I still had to deal with the 'popular' kids and Francis was still the bully he was in elementary school. I was the loner and subject to their verbal abuse.

I really got into books, music, and games those years. I wasn't very athletic but I got into a lot of the RPG's online and playing video games. The first books I read for fun were the 'Harry Potter' books. They were good and my parents didn't care that I went to the bookstore a lot. I also started to play the guitar. That is something I got into a lot. I would sit in my room for hours just playing. However to this day the only two people that have heard me play are Cosmo and Wanda.

In seventh grade I started to make new friends I got to know Tuttie, she wasn't so bad actually, and once she got to know me just wanted to be friends. One my other friend Chris was a serious Gamer and we would argue for hours over gaming systems. My last friend was another girl named Kat she liked a lot of the same things as me but she was so sick all the time.

Cosmo and Wanda had to leave during my seventh grade year. I was really sad for about a month after they had to leave. My friends tried desperately to pull me out of my depression. I only ate when they forced food down my throat and I wasn't talking or playing my guitar. I spent a lot of my time reading books or staring at my fish bowl hoping that they would swim out of the little pink castle. I guess that is when I started to cut myself. I felt as if I couldn't feel and it just made me feel like I was alive. The only way I could drove away the loneliness that I felt. Still no one noticed how I was acting, well outside of my friends.

What finally stopped me, well temporarily, was a friend of mine online. Her name was Sam and she always was a voice of reason. She told me that I was being stupid and that I wasn't alone I had her, Tuttie, Chris, and Kat. Soon afterwards I started to eat regularly and I stopped my destructive behavior.

I guess what drove the final nail into the coffin was Kat's death recently. She was my last friend. Tuttie and Chris moved, Tuttie to Amity Park and Chris to New York. She died of cancer. I remember the funeral my friend Sam had come out from Amity Park with her friend Danny and Tuttie. Chris was to far away to come in for it. I remember Tuttie hugging me and going through introductions with Sam. I remember looking at Kat's cold figure in the casket and crying. The worst part of that was that she died soon after I had a fight with her I never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was.

After that the grief just took over and I just could not stop myself. My parents were completely oblivious of what was going on with me and I had no friends. Oh sure I still talked to Sam and Tuttie on the internet but it just was not the same as having them in the same room as me forcing me to throw food down my throat. I was cutting again and not eating. I was just getting skinnier and skinnier. I wasn't sleeping instead spending most of my nights drawing pictures or writing songs. I kept doing this till Ms. Fenton noticed a decline in my grades. I guess she took the first month as grief for my dead friend, but after a month of 'C' work from a usually 'A' student I guess she got worried.

She sent me down to the school guidance councilors. I ended up curled up on the sofa crying my eyes out. They called my parents and got me set up here at St. Mark's, it's a mental institution. I guess I'm getting the help that I need. I'm starting to get better. I'm eating the proper amount of food, and sleeping again. Ms. Fenton, or Jazz as she has insisted on me calling her, visits every other day and I've seen Tuttie, Sam, and Danny more then once. I'm getting better slowly but surly.

The teen closed the small wire bound notebook and put his pencil down on his desk. And stared at the books ripped blue cover. He blew the brown bangs out of his face as the door opened.

"Hey, Timmy, it's spaghetti and fish stick night!" the teen at the door shouted. The teen at the desk gave a small bark of laughter before standing up and walking out the door.

A/N: this is a one-shot there is no more. i know my grammer sucks. you don't need to tell me reviews are welcome as is constuctive critisim.  
P.S.: my spelling sucks as well.


End file.
